Shadowrun - Punctuality is important
by MaloyT
Summary: A simple job for a group of runners.
1. Chapter 1

Spade was viewing the Seattle skyline when Club handed him the case. "We got a job."

"Who's the Johnson?" Spade said turning to face him.

"I don't know his name yet." Club answered. "Some trog handed it to me in a bar." That's Club alright, grew up with a racist father, and like father like son. "Told me not to open it until we had everybody was around." Spades eyes grew wide. This seemed suspicious, very suspicious. "Don't worry, I already opened it, just some papers." Spade relaxed and opened the case. Club hadn't lied. It was a manilla folder and, a few papers.

"Get the guys together at the regular meet." Spade told him and turned back to his view of the skyline.

Heart and Diamond were sitting at their table. The table that they always sat to discuss a job. Diamond was fiddling with his commlink while Heart was slowly sipping at her drink. The music was blasting in the background making it hard to hear or think. Try to shout over the music Heart shouted to Diamond "Were Club go?" Diamond looked up and instead of shouting back reached his arm out toward a knob and twisted it. The sound drowned out until it was silent in their little alcove.

"What did you say?"

"Were did Club go?"

"Jacked in some joytoy."

"Great, just what we need." Diamond just grunted. Heart went pack to drinking.

Spade was walking down the side of the street, on his way to the meet when he heard foot steps running behind him and before he could turn to face what ever was running he felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of his head. "Move and die." A gruff voice commanded "All of your money, now! Credsticks or corp scrip! Hurry up smoothie!"

"I ain't got no sticks or scrip bro!" Spade shouted feigning fear. "All I haven't used 'um in years!"

"Then give me you link and any other thing of value!" Spade turned and saw an ork holding a Colt America L36. Spade kicked the ork in the hand and say the gun fly. He followed up that kick with another to the face and felt a crunch under his foot. The ork fell to the ground clutching his face and Spade kept on his way.

Club hes just exiting the room and pressing out the wrinkles in his jacket. "That's 875" The woman in the room called to him.

"I'll beam it to you later babe." Club called exiting the room. He walked down the hall and turned around the corner and walked towards their table. He entered the alcove and took a seat next to Heart, who greeted him. Diamond looked up and waved at Club and went back to his comm.

"So were have you been?" Heart asked angry.

"You know, doing things." He answered nonchalantly. "Where's spade?" He asked turning towards Diamond.

"Comm says he's just down the street."

"He should hurry up, punctuality is important." An unknown voice called from inside the alcove.


	2. Chapter 2

The voice came from an elven man. He took a seat next to Diamond and addressed them. "I guess I should introduce myself." He said, "My name is Thomas Brooke, or as runners like to say 'Mister Johnson'". He said with air quotes. "If you haven't looked at my papers, this is a simple job. Wet-work, it will be easy for such talented individuals. I just need you t-"

"Who the hell is this?" Spade asked from the doorway.

"I'm Thomas Brooke," He said reaching his hand out to shake Spade's hand, "or Mister Johnson."

"Wait, Mister Brooke could you tell my why you gave us the case and came here?"

"I was just about to explain that." He started. "You see, I needed to explain to you that this job is very important, I couldn't write all the details down. They key log all terminals so I kept things vague."

"Who is they?" Club asked.

"Ares Macrotechnology. That's who I work for, and who you will be if you except this job. All I want you to do is find a guy named Adam Crowley. Kill him. Cut off one of his ears."

"Wait, wait, wait," Diamond interrupted "His ear?"

"Have problem with that?" Brooke rebutted.

"Why?"

"To prove you killed him. Now, if you will stop interrupting. Bring the ear to me for testing. Get paid. 20,000 nuyen each when the job is done. Alright? His information is in the case. If you have any questions call the number on sheet three. Good night." He stood up and walked out of the alcove and walked out of the bar.

"So are we going to do it?" Heart asked.

"I suppose." Spade answered.

"I'm okay with it." Diamond said."

"Seems easy to me, I'm in." Club said. Club reached out and slid the case towards himself. He opened it and took out the folder. In side there was a picture of a male human. He was bald and had a black goatee. It was attached to a piece of paper that had information about the man. Of the things listed were his address, medical records, and comm number. "We could deal with this tonight." Club placed in the folder and put it in the briefcase.

"We could, but we won't." Spade said. "It would be sloppy and we are not sloppy. We'll case out his apartment building and follow him around, see if he has a routine, form a plan, and execute it when we have an opening."

"Sounds good." Diamond said. "I think I'll go home and get what I can on him."

"I'll look at his medical records, see what I can do with those." Heart added.

"I'll follow him around, check for routines." Club confirmed.

"Diamond, can you get me a fake SIN? I want to rent an apartment in his complex." Spade asked.

"It'll take a day or two, but yea I can." Diamond confirmed.

"Great. We'll meet here in a week with our findings." Spade said "Dismissed."


End file.
